Component 6. Observational Research Activities. Investigate the relationship of a paper/pencil code to the IPC code. Examine the feasibility of using such a code in both clinical and research settings. Examine the characteristics related to coder performance. Develop training videotapes to train coders. Write a book on coder training, coder management, and observational data analysis. Recruit and train coders with varying cultural backgrounds and examine coding issues related to multiethnicity. Develop videotapes to conduct video=- based assessments for parental discipline appropriate for members of ethnic groups. Develop grant proposal to test video-based multiethnic assessment materials. Key staff. Dishion, Stoolmiller, T. Mayne, Reid